Lab Partners
by hungryandhornyinsomniac
Summary: Jack is a nerd ready for Senior year, new hair, and new attitude. Nothing can ruin this for him. Until Jack gets a new Physics Lab partner; Hiccup Haddock, the most feared teenager in Berk High. A total punk and playboy with a notorious tongue ring. (people say it's orgasmic) R!PNAU
1. Physics Class

Jack was nervous, to say the least. There he was in his white button up shirt, grey slacks, and freshly bleached hair. He knew it was a bad idea, but with Senior year starting, he wanted something new. He fidgeted in his seat waiting for role to be called. This year was Physics, and Jack was having a nervous breakdown about getting his new lab partner. He definitely didn't want Snotlout, or Tuffnut, those idiots. He wanted someone like Toothiana, she was his only friend since freshman year. Apparently he had the 'whitest smile she's ever seen', too bad he had to get braces sophomore year.

"Haddock, you'll be paired off with Frost " Jack's head jerked quickly to the back of the room. you'll be paired off with " Jack's head jerked quickly to the back of the room. A guy with shaggy brown hair, a black Misfits tank top, grey acid wash skinny jeans, with combat boots are crossed on the blacktop of the science desks. He has a dragon tattoo running down his arm, starting from his bicep and trails down to his forearm. Various small piercings adorn his ears, and everyone knew of his famous tongue. Rumors were spread that he can make a any girl cum just from his tongue ring. This was Hiccup, a misfit himself. Jack barely ever sees this kid in school but he definitely knows of him, he's part of a group called the Night Furys. Some say it's a band, but others say it's a full fledged gang. So no one talks back to Hiccup, not even the teachers.

A hand laid on Jack's shoulder.

"It's okay Jack, even if we have different lab partners, doesn't mean I won't talk to you in class" Toothiana's smile was something Jack always liked about her. It was infectious. His shoulders loosen at the thought and he flashes her a mouth of bright blue braces.

"Now please move your seats and sit next to your lab partners. Talk to them, get to know them. Because that's the only friend you'll have in this class" The teachers word's boomed in jack's ears. Wait..What?.

The stride to the back of the room made Jack dizzy. This would be his new friend. The most feared kid in Berk High School. Jack sits carefully next to Hiccup and tries to catch a glimpse of the boy from the side of his glasses. Hiccup had a bored look and was playing Candy Crush.

"Um..Hi. Hey..My name's Jack" Jack sheepishly smiled and turned to face his worst nightmare. Hiccup just brushed off his partner and kept playing. Jack wasn't very good at small talk, so he just decided to go straight to business.

"So uh..Right. We have to read chapter 4 and outline the.."

"No" Hiccup stopped him. His bored expression never leaving the screen.

"No?"

"Yeah.. No. I'm not good with this science stuff. So you can do it, and I'll put my name on it" Hiccup still swiping away.

"No" Jack said back to him in a stern voice, surprising himself. He actually didn't know why he said that. Maybe the hair dye went to his brain, but he sure wished he hadn't.

Hiccup stopped playing and stared at his face, hard. Jack's sudden confidence was gone and he was afraid of what the punk might do next. A hand shoots up at jack's face and he flinches, bracing for impact.

"You know your hair is white" Hiccup calmly says to him. Grabbing a strand of it between his fingers. Rubbing it gently.

"I like it.." Hiccup smiles at him a toothy grin and chuckles softly. Jack's face turns a light pink and he slowly looks up at him again. Hiccup pushes up jack's glasses then goes to his phone.

"Ok. You're not so bad... You got balls for a nerd." Jack blushes at the profane language and waits as Hiccup skims through his phone again, looking through his new messages and checking his calendar. Hiccup looks up and shows jack his calendar on his Iphone.

"Look, I'm free after rugby practice, so wait for me and we'll go to my house and work on the assignment together. How does that sound, Frost?" Jack excitingly nods his head up and down. Hiccup smirks at his innocent lab partner's gestures.

"It ends at 5, so you can watch or do whatever nerds do to pass the time"

"M'kay!" Jack smiles and the bell rings.

Grabbing his backpack, Jack quickly walks over to Toothiana and her partner Ruffnut. They seem to be enjoying each other. Ruffnut walks out and joins Hiccup as he walks out. Toothiana smiles at jack and they start heading into the hallway a safe distance between them and their other lab partners.

"So..I saw you and Hiccup, he seemed to like you" Toothiana says in a high pitched song voice and skips with Jack awkwardly rubs his right arm and laughing.

"Shut it Tooth, I'm just so surprised he's willing to work with me" Jack looks down and smiles at his shoes and Toothiana screams a girly screech and jumps up at this.

"Maybe we can all hang out with each other! Ruffnut is actually really cool, unlike her brother, she said she'd do half tonight and I can do the other half" Toothiana starts ranting about how Hiccup, Ruffnut, Jack and herself could all be friends and study together. Jack blushed at the thought of working with Hiccup. He never realized how cute the other teenager was. He secretly starting thinking about his tongue ring. Are the rumors really true? Jacks face starting getting really red.

"Hey, Earth to Jack! Did you hear me?" Toothiana's waving her hands in front of Jack and shakes him out of his trance.

"I said text me later tonight, tell me how Hiccup and you do on your homework. I'm gonna go catch up with Ruffnut, okay?" Jack just nods his head and goes through the rest of his day. Lunch, Art, Statistics, ironically he saw Hiccup in most of them. Just sitting in the back of the room, texting or playing some game. Yet the teachers just idly let it happen. Like they've given up trying this year. The day went on forever and Jack finds himself heading over to Rugby practice to watch his lab partner.

Jack tries to blend in with the other player's girlfriends waiting for practice to be over, but he sticks out like a sore thumb with his new hair. So on the bleachers, he tries to hide in a Hunger Games book and becomes absorb, he forgot the time. His cell phone buzzes and he get's an unknown ID message.

"Come on Frost. We're Down." Jack looks down at the message, and blushes when he realizes it's from Hiccup. Looking up, he see's a dirty Hiccup. Jack hurries down the bleachers and greets Hiccup with confused look.

"You got my number?" Jack shyly asks. Hiccup shrugs and starts walking away. The walk is quiet and both boys don't talk. The sun is dim and a wash of orange seems to highlight everything. They've been walking only ten minutes. Jack shuffles quickly to catch up to his partner, and suddenly the silence is broken.

"My house is coming up. I'm gonna take a shower and get changed. You can chill at my room while you wait, okay?" Hiccup's voice is soft and hushed, trying not to ruin the quietness between them. Jack hums his response and the walk up to a large house. A two story, 5000 square foot home. Hiccup whips out his keys and clicks a button, a large gate starts sliding open and jack is in awe.

It's not a mansion, but it definitely beat's his house.

The two enter the double doors and Jack is in shock of the cleanliness. Everything is neat and put together like a living room you see in a magazine.

"Would your parent's mind if I'm here" Jack asks and Hiccup grabs his wrist gently and leads him upstairs. They walk down the hall to a secluded room. Inside, it's messy and completely different from the rest of the house. The room is huge though, besides the mess. A queen sized bed with black sheets are thrown about. Piles of clothes on the floor, a pizza box with soda cans are on the nightstand. A bong is shown, carelessly on the pile of clothes in the corner. A 46 inch tv is mounted on the wall and a bathroom door is across the room. Hiccup turns on the tv and tosses the remote to jack. He starts grabbing a couple clothes from the pile.

"Nah, we're alone, my dad's got a conference. Won't be back till whenever" Hiccup disappears in the bathroom. The sound of the shower goes off and Jack start growing redder by the second.

There jack was. Alone with a boy he's only heard rumors about, none good, and now he's got to work every time he's got a lab assignment due. Jack quickly changes the change to ease his mind. He flips to a porn channel, the title reads "Gay Twinks" and two boys are seen in the locker room, having sex. Jack seems to panic, instead of changing channels, he changed the volume. It kept getting louder, and louder. The moans from the guys got more vocal, they started yelling out "Harder" "Oh my God!", Jack couldn't help but feel hot. He finally lowers the volume and listens for the shower. It's still running. Good. Jack changes the channel to Cartoon Network. He's breathing heavily. He's praying Hiccup didn't hear him, wishing he would be home in his bed.

A few minutes pass. The shower head stops. Jack's heart is still not calm. He's nervous and patiently waiting for his partner to call him a perverted fag and kick him out.

Another minute or so flies by, and Hiccup walks out in green boxers and a loose black shirt. The steam from the shower escapes into the room and he rubs his hair against the towel. Slowly he makes his way to the bed. Jack's on one side and Hiccup crawls in, crosses his legs and still rubs his head in the towel.

"Hey frost, what was going on while I was in the shower?" Hiccup nonchalantly askes and Jack starts spewing out his thought over explaination

"It..It was a total accident! I didn't know it was porn! ..Gay Porn! I meant to change the channel!" Jack takes a breath and looks over to Hiccup. He seems unphased and just stares blankly at Jack.

"Um..I'm sorry" Jack whispers lowly and feels his glasses slipping off again, but too scared to move under Hiccup's gaze.

"You want me to take care of that?" Hiccup points to Jack's crotch area. Jack looks down and see's the prominent bulge in his pants. It seemed to appear when Jack thought of the consequences Hiccup might do to him.

"Oh god! I'm So sor..Wait. What?" Jack shocked at Hiccup's question. He was squirming in his pants. The gaze of Hiccup on his bulge is too much for a hormonal teen. Hiccup just smirks. He grabs jack by the shoulders and lays him down on the bed. Jack trying to stop Hiccup tries to apologize and ask to go but Hiccup just gets really close to Jack's ear.

"You like me Jack?" Hiccup's whisper was barely heard. But Jack moaned in response to the sexual tease Hiccup was doing to him.

Jack covers his mouth and gasps

"No..I'm Straight"

"Bullshit" Hiccup's word's fan against Jack's neck. He leaves a wet kiss on the spot under jack's ear. Blowing hot air back in Jack's ear and whispering 'Bullshit" each time Jack whispered 'No"

"Hiccup, I don't usually do this"

"You wanna see how my tongue ring feels on your cock?"

Jack's sexual daze snaps at Hiccup's words. He didn't want to be like those other girls he's heard about. He wasn't some slut. He instantly pushes off Hiccup and his face heats up with embarrassment and anger

"I'm going home!" Jack grabs his backpack and tries to exit. Hiccup quickly follows after him

"Hey, what the fuck! What'd I do?!" Hiccup finally yelled back and pleaded. His eyes showed he was surprised and worried. He didn't want the cute little nerd to leave. Especially when it was getting good.

"I know exactly what they say about you Hiccup Haddock! You're just some punk who thinks he can sleep with anyone he wants just because you're cool, but you're not gonna FUCK with me!" Jack gasps and covers his mouth. He's never cursed out loud before. Especially not to the scariest guy in school. Maybe this new hair was working..

"Hey look, calm down. I'm not..dammit. Hiccup grabs Jack's hand and squeezes it hard. He looks down to see bright blue eyes under foggy glasses look up at him. Jack's face is flushed and he's panting.

"You were just really cute okay? Don't go. I won't touch you like that anymore. I just..I'm sorry" Hiccup looks down and keeps a hold of Jack's hand.

"...You're an ass" Jack quietly adds. Confident with his new profanity streak. Shuffling his feet and staring at the ground

Hiccup looks up and smiles. He kisses Jack on the forehead. Then his nose. Then his upper lip, then hovers over his lips. Patiently waiting.

"You can either kiss me, or go home and I'll leave you alone for good"


	2. Let's go underground

Jack looked up at his lab partner. Hiccup's eyes were low, almost pleading for Jack to give his tongue ring some good use. Lips centimeters away from his own. His breath was hot, the space was uncomfortably close for comfort. Jack grabbed Hiccup's loose shirt, tugging gently at the fabric. His lips slowly graze across Hiccup's and and in a hushed whisper, says "Chapter 4, page 105" and left.

"Oh my gosh!" Toothiana was gushing over the phone with jack. Raving on about how Jack has finally made a new friend.

"Yeah, he even did the homework with me" Jack lied on the other line. He rolled in his sheets at his lie. He couldn't tell her about his sexual harassment at Hiccup's. How was he supposed to tell his best friend that he got a boner from thinking of being caught watching gay porn at full volume? The thought made his cheeks turn a dark purple against his pale skin. Jack took off his glasses and placed them on the nightstand of his room. Luckily his dad was on a business trip, or else he'd have some explaining to do of why he looked like an emotional wreck when he got home. He just wanted to go to bed, and forget what just happened a just hours ago. He walked the rest of the way home because he didn't want to ask for a ride home from either Toothiana or Hiccup. Especially not Hiccup. Toothiana didn't need to know what really happened at that punk's house. Not yet.

"Hey tooth, save me a seat at lunch tomorrow, kay?"

"Mhmm! I'll bring Ruffnut too!" Jack wanted to stop her but she already hung up. Damn. Ruffnut was part of that cliché that Hiccup was in, so no matter where she went, Hiccup would be there. Jack just sighed and turned off the light of his lamp. Maybe tomorrow won't be so bad. He hooked his Nokia phone to charge, then it vibrated.

Jack eyes squinted at the hieroglyphic looking letters in the text message; "Night snowflake ;)". Pulling the covers over his head, he just decided to leave that text alone.

The next morning was too normal. Jack's hair was put together, argyle navy blue sweater vest, white polo with the sleeves ruched up to his shoulder, tan slacks. He looked spiffy. He felt good.

The hallways were littered with teen hormones, and faces turned to take a second look at the cute 5'9 tall teen strolling to his locker. Whispers and pointing were all towards Jack, and his ego was swelling. Wow, maybe this year won't be so bad. Fingers twisted and turned the metal lock, and a paper falls upon opening the locker. It was folded in half and on it was a post-it note. "Sit with us at lunch" and in the middle there was a black stamp of a bat-looking outline..but it has a tail. Jack looked around frantically to see who the culprit might be. The eyes that stared at him, turned quickly.

He took the note and crumpled it up in his hands, then read the paper it was attached too. The title reads "Chapter 4 outline" in feminine bubbled letters. There was no damn way Hiccup wrote like that. So who did.

Grabbing his books for class, Jack walks away and heads over to physics. Ready to face his 'lab partner'.

The room was filled with laughter and random conversation until Jack entered the room. The same type of stares from those in the hallway. Now Jack was thinking, 'Maybe it wasn't cause I looked cute today..' Jack eyes fall on Toothiana. She's fixing the mistakes on her paper, erasing hard and she's too absorbed in her work to notice Jack. So he trails to the back of the room. Hiccup's got his Rasta colored ear buds in both ears. Eyes closed, bobbing in a steady beat. An eye opens. Then he smirks, and closes his eye again.

Jack sits down, hands removing his backpack off and placing the homework on this tabletop. The talking returns to normal. The teacher walks in and collects the homework from the first row, then the second. He looks over only for a second, and continues 'til the last table. The teacher grabbed the paper in front of Jack, inspecting it and eyes narrowed. Then he looked at Hiccup, the teen gave him a half nod and the teacher quickly went back to teaching.

"Today let's go over the.." The teachers words seemed were like far echoes hitting the back of the room. Jack has never sat so far away from a teacher, he was always in the front. Even in alphabetical order. So why did he have to bear with this mongrel in the back? Hiccup lightly nudged Jack's foot with his own. The teen looked to his side, Hiccup had a folded up paper in his palm. He snaked his fingers inside the Jack's slacks to slip in the note.

'Let's skip' the handwriting was sloppy. Jack mouthed a 'no' and turned back to listen to the teacher. another foot nudge. The same paper, on the back reads 'I wanna talk, please?' Jack looked up from the little paper and back at the writer. Hiccup had a lazy smile. His hair pulled back in a beanie, a plaid green shirt opened, plain black tank, and ripped jeans. His chucks kept nudging Jack's loafers. Not waiting for an answer, Hiccup whispers in Jack's ear

"watch".

The teen narrowed his eyes. What was he looking for? Hiccup grabbed his phone and tilted it from side to side in front of Jack. He typed a message in rapid speed and placed it back in his pocket.

"Get your stuff" Jack still didn't understand what was going on. Suddenly the phone rings, and the teacher walks over to answer it. The class is in a quiet hum.

"Yes, they're both here… Of course Sir, right away" The teacher hangs up.

" , , you are wanted in the principal's office" The class makes an obnoxious choir of 'Ooh's. Hiccup grabs his bag and walks to the exit. Jack is mentally freaking out. He's never been called to the principals office. His stomach dropped, 'I don't want to go..' Jack quickly followed Hiccup and once he was outside the door, his eyes started to glisten.

"Hey, so ..Wait, No! Are you gonna cry?!" Hiccup's calm exterior crumpled at the sight of the white haired teen. Jack started sniffing and trembled

"I don't wanna..I haven't done anything wrong..! I just..*Hic*..go home" Jack was trying his hardest not to cry, just a film of water started to form, but they were threatening to fall. Hiccup grabbed his hand and dragged him in a corner, at the end of the hall.

"Ssh. Ssh. No Snow. we're not really going, I just got a favor from the principal's secretary" The shaggy haired punk rubbed the boy's shoulders, then held him tight.

"But how'd you..?" Jack was so confused. How much power did Hiccup have in this school really?

"Look it doesn't matter, let's just get out of here, Kay? I wanna take you somewhere" Hiccup tried to hush the boy. Jack was still sniffling and upset. He wiped his tears and rubbed his nose. His sleeves started to come undone, and his nose was like a little cherry.

"I don't want to go anywhere with you, Pervert." Jack whispered the last word under his breath. Wiping his glasses, he didn't want to look up and see Hiccup's face. He didn't want to get lured in again.

"Just come with me."

"No!"

Hiccup just dragged Jack further away, the reached the exit and made their way to the parking lot. Jack was hitting Hiccup's arm, but the teen didn't budge. He kept tugging at the other's hand, till they reached their destination. There was a matte black 2009 Harley Davidson Sportster 883.

"Put on the damn Helmet, and hold on." Hiccup handed him a blue helmet, while slipping on his own. Jack looked down at it, wondering how to avoid hat-hair. Hiccup mounted the bike and turned on the engine and the motor started to rumble and purr. Jack uncomfortably put on the helmet and grabbed Hiccup's waist. Shocked at his own body refusing to listen to his mind. He didn't want to go with Hiccup, but he didn't want to go back to the classroom either. He wanted something new. He needed this.

"Hold on tight, Snowflake." Hiccup smirked and raced down the street. A half an hour passed and the two started getting closer. The buildings were old, and falling apart, everything looked grey. Soon Hiccup pulls up to a seemingly abandoned building. The brick's had white graffiti on the exterior and boarded windows. Jack was scared, yet so excited.

"Wh..where are we" Jack was still gripped Hiccup's waist. Hiccup turns and grabs jack's helmet, then his own and carries them both. Jack aimlessly followed him till they see a grey door, in front of some concrete steps.

"Now shut up, and just keep following me" Hiccup strolls to the door, jack closely behind. Jack looks up to see a security camera. The lens zooming and focusing on the two.

"Open the door losers, you know who it is" Hiccup yells at the camera. The door's handle shakes and the door is opened slightly. A harsh whisper is heard behind the door.

"Who's the kid?" The man asked, referring to Jack. Hiccup kicked the door open and dropped his helmets on the floor.

"Take care of that. Tell the boy's I'm here" Hiccup continues and they walk inside. The place is dark and neon purple black light are the only source of light. The music is loud and roars through Jack's ears, It's an underground bar. Teens that look just like Hiccup and scattered around. Some give dirty looks at Jack, but they soften and turn away at the sight of Hiccup's scowl. There's a guy with long dirty blonde hair, and a similar attire of Hiccup's. He waves and hands Hiccup two drinks. The drinks glow blue in the lighting.

"Is this like..A hidden bar or something?" Jack asks as he's handed the drink. He smells it and it doesn't smell like anything familiar. Like a minty smell, mix with ..something else. He takes a sip and instantly coughs.

"Is this alcohol?!" Hiccup laughs and leads Jack to a one of the curtained rooms. Behind the velvet curtains is a door. Hiccup opens it to reveal a 10x10 room with a rounded purple couch, a glass table, and a drinks scattered around the floor.

"Fucking slobs, I can't trust them!" Hiccup kicked an empty beer can and closed the door shut. The music was muted and the room no brighter, but the light was a red lightbulb.

"Ok, come ere'" Hiccup sat on the couch and patted at his lap. Jack walked over but chose to sit next to him. Jack was getting dizzy again. It was so many things happening at once.

"Hiccup..where are we?"

"Welcome to my lair, Jack"

"Well I don't like it.." Jack to another sip of the sour drink. He started to like the taste, it was strong though.

"You like that? It's our special drink. You only need one before it get's you" Hiccup clinked their drinks together and chugged down his. Jack only sipping in small amounts at a time.

"No not like that!" Hiccup grabbed his drink and drank all the liquid before grabbing Jack and kissed him. He opened his mouth and poured the cool liquid in the boy's mouth. Jack gulped it down, and his cheeks grew hot. The drink and Hiccup were too much for him.

"*Hic*hiccup..what are you…" Jack started to talk but couldn't find the rest of the words. Hiccup slipped his hands under Jack's sweater vest and slowly lifted it over his shoulders.

"Aren't you hot yet?" Hiccup purred in Jack's ear. Jack warm from the drink, nodded. He even started untucking his button-up. It was like the air went was a cool air, to a warm heat rumbling inside himself. He couldn't explain why he started letting Hiccup kiss his neck either.

Slow kisses up collar bone, to his jawline. Hums of approval from Jack, and Hiccup grabbed Jack's hand and sent it between his pants. Jack didn't know what he was touching, it felt warm. Rounded. Jack's thoughts started to snap when Hiccup let out a moan in Jack's ear. His eyes looked down at his lustful hand. His mind screamed out to stop but Hiccup just started pushing Jack down on the couch.

"St..Sto..Nuh" Jack tried to utter sentences but his mouth just started getting dry. He actually liked the attention he was getting from Hiccup.

"Hiccup.. Mmm..I'm thirsty" Jack eyes pleaded. He needed to stop. He wanted some more. Hiccup look down at his partner, Jack's eyes were clouded and mouth parted slightly opened. Hiccup walked over to a mini fridge in the corner, grabbing a bottle with the same blue liquid. He pops the top and walks over to Jack.

He shakes his head back and forth. He knows what Hiccup wants. To get him drunk and take advantage of him but part of him wanted to be taken advantage of. Hiccup hands him the bottle and Jack stares at it, then back up at Hiccup.

"No.." Jack says softly and Hiccup's about to protest until the nerd climbs into his lap.

"Just like you did before" Jack gives Hiccup the bottle, he smirks and drinks the tangy liquid and grabs Jack by the neck and pulls him closer.

Jack greedily drinks up the liquid and some pours down the side of his Hiccup's chin. Jack licks it in a long stroke of his tongue and goes up and licks the taste from Hiccup's lips. Hiccup's eyebrows are raised and curious as to what the little nerd might think of next.

"*Hic* Hiccup..more" Jack pleads. Hiccup shakes his head no. He grabs Jack's hips and grinds foreword. Jack is breathless and hard. He doesn't want to think, his whole body feels like a tingle. He gets close to Hiccup's face and inspects the teen underneath him.

'He's not so scary' Jack experimentally circles his hips and and earns a grunt from Hiccup. His actions are met by Hiccup's hips. Jack looks down lower and see's the bulge in between Hiccup's pants. It looks painful in those tight jeans. Jack finds his fingers playing with the zipper and slowly unzips. Hiccup's eyes widen and watch the boy's hands tug the jeans down. He lift's his hips to let the pant's come down.

"Jack..you should stop.." Jack takes a pause and looks at Hiccup's eyes. His lips make their way down and presses them against Jack's. Jack doesn't stop. He can't stop. Tongues battle and twist while Jack's hand find their way back to Hiccup's boxer. Jack's tongue rubs against Hiccup's tongue ring and it's metal taste gets him addicted. The hard ball hits his braces and touches every bracket. A hand shots up from Hiccup and they reach Jack's neck. Pulling him closer. Jack's fingers traces the outline between Hiccup's legs and travel around a wet spot, circling it around the head.

Hiccup groans in Jack's mouth, suddenly the kissing stops and Hiccup grabs Jack's hand. A trail of spit still connect their tongues and Hiccup whispers "Stop..I can't do this. Not here."

"No"


	3. Plans this weekend

Suddenly a bang on the door interrupts the Hiccup and Jack on the couch. The bangs made the two separate quickly and the door opens, there's two guys standing at the door. The two ignore Jack and go over to Hiccup, giving him a high five and a fist pump.

"Dude, where've you been?!" The blonde guy from earlier says. Grabbing Hiccup's hair and playfully making it messier. The other boy takes a sit in between Jack and Hiccup, glancing over at Jack, slowly.

"Who's the nerd?" He says eyeing Jack. Face getting closer to inspect the foreign object in the place. Jack wasn't the typical person you'd see in a place like that. Hiccup grabs the boy's hoodie and tugs him away from Jack.

"That's Jack..he's cool" Hiccup was reassuring the two. He got up and strolled to the door. motioning the others to follow. Jack quickly stumbles up and follows the blonde as the three started to leave. He glanced around to look at the people in the underground club. They all looked like Punks. One girl with a pink pixie-cut hairstyle, another guy with a black faux mohawk, everyone here had a different shade of dye in their hair. Jack didn't feel so out of place other than his clothes.

He slowly pushes against the small groups and sits down next to Hiccup at the bar. Hiccup's talking to the other two guys and ignores jack for a while. Jack still absorbed in his surroundings doesn't notice the cup set in front of him. The bartender hands him some water. Jack takes it appreciatively. He's thirsty and warm, the water was freezing and hit the spot. A hand touches his own and he looks up. It's Hiccup's, he get close and whispers in Jack's ear.

"Drink a lot of water, after this I'll take you back home" Hiccup says quickly, giving a short smile. He pulls his attention back to the guy's and directs their attention Jack.

"This guy's my Lab Partner, he's gonna hang out with us this weekend" Hiccup tells the two. They look over Hiccup's shoulder and look at the lanky pale teen gulping water down like a pro. They look back at Hiccup and give him a disbelieving look.

"He can't hang, just look at him. Just makes me want to punch him" The boy was bulky. He had a buttoned pig nose and messy straight hair.

"Shut up Snotlout!, He's hanging. I'll punk him up, he'll look fine." Hiccup glares him down, and snotlout just huffs and stays quiet. The other blonde teen snickers and walks over to Jack.

"Yeah come on Snotlout, just give him some black clothes and he'll fit in!" The boy ruffle's Jack's hair and smiles dumbly at him. Jack flails his arms at the sudden physical contact.

"You like rock?" The blonde asked him. Hiccup looks and wonders the same thing.

"Um..I guess." Jack squeaked. It's not like he didn't really have a taste for the loud noise of rock, but liked more of alternative style rock music. He didn't feel like explaining the difference to the other boys. He wanted to know what was going to happen on the weekend.

"Cool cause all four of us are going to like a big concert, but everyone's an amatuer and are just awesome and I can't fucking wait!" The blonde started to thrash his hair and make a rock symbol with his hands. Hiccup and Snotlout rolled their eyes but laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Don't mind him Jack, Tuffnut get's a little excited sometimes." Hiccup said grabbing his hand and started to get up.

The four stayed for a few of hours. Hiccup, Snotlout, and Tuffnut were talking about the big concert and were contemplating to whom would bring the brownies and drinks. Jack's ears perked at the sound of brownies. He asked if he could bring the brownies, and Hiccup chuckled and told him "I got it covered". Jack was really enjoying himself. The boys started to warm up to him and even got his number, telling him to text him whenever he wanted to hang. Jack's never had so many guy friends. Friends were hard to come by and he couldn't help feeling a part of something. Like a group. It took a while but eventually the boy's sobered up and decided to leave.

"Text me, I gotta take this guy home" The boys gave a head nod and handed Jack a bottle of water. They could tell how trashed he looked prior, and snickered at the pink cheeks against his platinum hair. The probably knew that Jack never drank before. The two made their way to the back exit and slipped out, another man was guarding the back, he handed them their helmets. Hiccup thanked him and kept walking back to his ride. Jack's ears seemed to ring at the silence of outside. His eyes were adjusting to the light, blinking rapidly to figure out what time it was. Hiccup looked over to his partner and nudged him to hurry.

Driving home, it looked still early, maybe around 3pm. Jack was a little relieved school was over by that time. He didn't want to go anyways, he still felt light headed and wanted to take a nap. Jack told Hiccup to make a left and nuzzled his hair. He couldn't explain why, whether it was the drink or his mind being slow, but he really started to like the way this felt good. Riding in a motorcycle and hanging out with the punk, and his friends. They might be stupid at school, but they weren't bad to be around.

When they made to Jack's house, Hiccup parked it in the driveway. It was an average looking two story townhouse and cute front yard. A small garden surrounded the walkway to the door and Jack told Hiccup he could come in.

Once inside, Hiccup went over to the living room couch and sat on the leather couch. Jack awkwardly sits next time him and tries to avoid eye contact.

"Hey Jack.. I'm.. sorry bout.. you know" Hiccup says while looking around. Jack's eyes widen at the thought of what happened in that back room. They were both drunk and horny and it was really embarrassing for Jack to think about. Hiccup notices Jack's face and quickly tries to get his mind away from it.

"Look. I want us to forget about what happened there. I want this weekend to be a fresh start okay?" Hiccup scooted closer to the blushing nerd. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders and squeezed tightly.

"I don't want you to think I'm all about sex, and I just want to set this straight. Those rumors you hear about at school. All lies!" Hiccup's words were fast and he looked into Jack's eyes with all seriousness.

"But what about.. those girls" Jack tried to start but Hiccup quickly cut him off with a gentle kiss on the nose.

"I've only kissed one girl, her name was Astrid. The rumors were just a cover. I'm gay, Jack. " Hiccup the last part like it was obvious. This tough exterior was just a front at school. No one at school would dare call Hiccup gay. They'd lose a tooth before he'd let them get away with that. Jack blinked and realized what his partner just said.

"So.. you're.."

"Gay. I'm Gay. I said it." Hiccup repeated and rolled his eyes at the nerd's slow responses. Jack didn't know what to say. He thought Hiccup was maybe Bi or liked a quick fuck, but not entirely gay.

"So about that tongue ring rumor.." Jack looked at Hiccup for a clarification. Hiccup's cheeks started to change color. He looked to his side

"That started after I got it, the girls thought it was hot. The stories kept changing, but I never.." Hiccup really started to blush. A sigh of relief washes over Jack. It was really just a rumor.

"I really like you Jack" Hiccup look at Jack and hugged him tightly. Jack let the teen squeeze him, even if it was a little too hard. It felt good. He inhaled Hiccup's scent, it smelled like ash, alcohol, and like outdoors. He didn't want to start falling for a guy like this, but he wouldn't mind Hiccup catching him with those arm of his.

"I'm..really excited for this weekend" Jack said in Hiccup's neck. The boy's grip loosened and he went to look at Jack's face. It was red and avoiding eye contact again. His glasses were tilted and falling. Hiccup pushed them up and chuckled lightly. Smiling.

"Yeah.. Me too"


End file.
